


[Podfic] Ten Year Reunion

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Ten Year Reunion" by Jain.Once upon a time, Georgie had indulged in a small fantasy of Jon coming back into her life, humbled and apologetic. This situation bore a superficial resemblance to that fantasy, but with all of the fun stripped out of it.





	[Podfic] Ten Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Year Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612255) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 

## MP3

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/tenyearreunion/Ten%20Year%20Reunion.mp3)  
  
| 10 MB | 0:15:10  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/tenyearreunion/Ten%20Year%20Reunion.m4b)  
  
| 11 MB | 0:15:10


End file.
